


Drink From My Cup

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link spend a quiet evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink From My Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains religious imagery and alcohol use.

“Hey.” Rhett said sleepily as he walked into the living room. Link was lounging on the couch watching Netflix, laptop on his lap.

“I see someone finally decided to wake up from their nap.”

Rhett checked the time on his phone; he had been asleep for 3 hours. “Oops, sorry about that.”

“It’s all right, I know you needed the rest.”

Rhett joined Link on the couch.  “What are you watching?”

“Planet Earth.”

“Again?” Rhett teased. “Didn’t you watch that last week?”

Link shrugged. “Yeah, but I like it a lot. Plus I needed some background noise while I worked on some stuff.” Link closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. “You must be hungry after that nap.”

“Yeah. I’ll make dinner.”

Link waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, I got it.” The two men went into the kitchen, and Rhett sat at the table as Link prepared them a meal of pasta with side of salad.  Knowing how hungry Rhett had to be, Link made him a large portion.

“Thanks Link.” he said as he dug in. “Since you cooked dinner, does this mean I have to do the dishes?

Link smirked. “Well, it’s only fair. Especially after you spent a good portion of the day sleeping while I was working.” Link took his bare foot and traced the outline of Rhett’s foot. “Plus we have a dishwasher, so it’s not like you’d have to put a ton of effort into it.”

Rhett returned the favor and played with Link’s foot under the table. “You’re right, it’s the least I could do.”

The two men continued to eat in silence. Rhett was still a bit sleepy from his nap, and having a stomach full of pasta wasn’t helping. Link smiled; he enjoyed seeing Rhett subdued like this. The blonde remained contemplative as he ate the rest of his meal.

“You know,” Rhett said when he was done eating. “I could use a nice glass of wine right now. Do we have any?”

Link searched the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. “Is this okay? It’s all we have left.”

“Perfect.” Link pulled a glass out of the cabinet and poured Rhett a glass of wine. When he put the wine back in the fridge, he noticed a half eaten loaf of gourmet bread. “This bread has been in here while. Let’s eat it before it gets stale.” Link broke off two pieces of bread. “Here.” he said, feeding one of the pieces  to Rhett.

“Thanks.” Rhett said as he took it into his mouth.

After eating the bread, Link decided he wanted some wine too, so he took a sip from the glass before handing it to Rhett.  Rhett drank some of the wine then gave Link a lingering kiss. The wine was a little bitter, but he didn’t mind much once he paired it with the taste of Link’s lips.

“What do you want to do now?” Link asked.

“I was thinking about taking a bath, if that’s okay.” Rhett said.

“That’s fine. I’ll go run it for you.” Link made his way to the bathroom to start the bath. Rhett joined Link in the bathroom a few minutes later but was immediately kicked out. “Don’t come in until it’s ready! I want to make sure it’s just right.”

Rhett laughed. “Okay.” He sat on the bed and listened to the water running. About 20 minutes later, Link walked in. “All ready, babe.”

“Thanks.” Rhett went into the bathroom, undressed, and slowly slipped into the tub. The water was warm, almost hot, and Link had added a bath bomb that turned the water purple. Rhett closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back wall. He concentrated on relaxing every muscle of his body, slowed his breathing down, and let his mind settle into a meditative state. He muttered incoherently to himself as if he was praying.

After Rhett had been in the tub for a while, he heard the door open. He opened one eye to see Link walk in.

“How’s it going?” Link asked as he tested the temperature of the water. It was starting to cool so he added some more hot water.

“Perfect. Thanks for doing this for me, Link.”

“No problem.” Link moved to the other end of the tub, scooped up some water, and poured it Rhett’s head as he kissed him.

Rhett remained in the bath for another 20 minutes before washing his hair and getting out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom where Link was laying in bed reading a book. As soon as he saw Rhett, Link went over to him and kissed him.

“Let me help you dry off.” Link took off Rhett’s towel and began to dry him off, starting with his feet and working his way up. He fluffed up the little bit of fuzz that was on Rhett’s chest and smoothed out his beard. When he was done, Link leaned against the wall and pulled Rhett in for another kiss. The kiss went on for several minutes and ended with Rhett pinning Link against the wall, removing his shirt, and stretching his arms out on either side. He intertwined his fingers with Link’s and put his lips next to his ear. “Do you want anything from me? After everything you’ve done for me tonight, I _have_ to give you something in return.” he said in a low, hot voice.

Link tilted his head to the side and smiled. “On your knees.” Link said in a commanding whisper. “I think that would be the best position for you to show your gratitude.”

Rhett let go of Link’s hands and removed his glasses before kneeling in front of him. He held Link’s sides and kissed his stomach a few times before removing his sweatpants and boxers. Link looked down on Rhett, his arms still stretched out. Rhett returned the gaze, eyes full of adoration.

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you, too.”

Rhett took Link’s dick in his hands and gently massaged it for a few minutes. Once Link began to get hard, Rhett moved on to kissing and tonguing him. His movements were gentle and reverent, and he remained silent as he focused on the sounds of approval and pleasure coming from Link.

Link’s breathing became heavier and he began to slip himself into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett gladly opened himself up for Link, and kept taking him in until he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. Rhett bowed his head and placed his hands on Link’s hips as he remained devoted to the act of pleasuring him.

Once Rhett had taken Link into his mouth the brunet cried out, arching his back against the wall and biting his bottom lip before finally dropping his arms down and placing his hands on either side of Rhett’s head.

Link lifted Rhett’s face towards him.  “Look at me.” he said.

Rhett looked up, his face beaming. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Link’s face and his hair stuck to his forehead.

“I’m going to come on you, okay?”

“ _Please_.” Rhett begged. He closed his eyes and resumed stroking Link until he felt a warm sticky sensation on his forehead. He was happy, almost joyful from the feeling of having his lover’s essence on his face. Link let out a quiet, strained groan as he released himself on Rhett, then wiped some of the come off of Rhett’s head with his index finger and placed it in his mouth.

“How are you feeling?”

Rhett opened his eyes and smiled. “Amazing.”

“Good.” Link helped Rhett onto his feet and kissed him before leading him into bathroom to clean up.

 _As an apple tree among the trees of the forest, so is my beloved among the young men. With great delight I sat in his shadow, and his fruit was sweet to my taste._ \- The Song of Solomon, 2:3


End file.
